I make the rules
by Letsdoet
Summary: Chuck and Blair cant miss out on a morning routine. This has a lot of Chuck , Blair and Henry in it ;] But really who makes the rules Chuck or Blair ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Everyone ! This is MY FIRST Fan-fiction ever posted…. I understand if it doesn't end up being good but I try my hardest to write the best stories I can possibly write. This story Takes you into the life of Chuck Blair and little Henry. Might leave it as a one-shot if it doesn't get any good reviews. I'm usually very busy so, I wont be able to post any stories quickly. Thanks :) Hopefully you guys enjoy **_

"Daddy" a very excited Henry shouted as he ran in too the room where his mother and father laid peacefully. It was only 5o'clock and Henry didn't have to be up for another 3 hours. Chuck and Blair hadn't even had their morning routine yet and well they weren't going to.

"Daddy" Henry shouted again

"Hen" Chuck whispered "Go back to bed its really early and mommy is still sleeping"

"I'm up" Blair sighed as she lifted her eye mask from her face and smiled at a patiently waiting Henry "Good morning Henry" she leaned up and give him a quick peck on the lips "Why are you up so early Hen?"

"Daddy said Today Auntie Serena come home from vacation with Brooklyn" he spoke

"Henry how many times have I told you to call him Uncle Dan?" Blair asked

"Daddy says I don't have too, If I don't want too" He pouted "I'm Henry Bass"

Blair looked over at Chuck who was obviously amused by this "Well daddy doesn't make the rules…. does he?"

"No, But daddy says hes the boss" Henry explained "Daddy said that he make the rules and he says-"

"Okay Henry now you really have to go to bed" Chuck jumped in quickly

"Yeah, Henry come here.. Lay with mommy" Blair smirked "Daddy going to go sleep in your room until later… Isn't that right Chuck?

"Blair seriously?" Chuck scoffed

"Yes and hurry. Henry and I need to sleep some more"

"Fine" Chuck sighed as he got up from the bed quickly "Can I at-least get a kiss?" He smirked

"Of course" Blair smiled "Henry why don't you give daddy a kiss?

"Okay" Henry lifted his head up from the pillow and gave his dad a quick kiss before laying back down and snuggling with his mom

Chuck quickly walked out of the room leaving Blair and Henry all alone.

"Henry do you agree with daddy? Do you think daddy is the boss?" Blair asked

"No...Everyone knows mommy makes the rules and that you're the real boss" Henry smiled and snuggled against his mom a little more "Everyone listens to you… Even daddy, you make him clean and you just made him leave the room" he laughed

"I did didn't I?" she giggled

"Mommy I'm sleepy" Henry yawned

"well then go to sleep" she smiled down at him "I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Okay… I love you mommy" he smiled and quickly drifted to sleep

"And I love you" she whispered back

Blair phone quickly buzzed

**I'm going to miss not being inside you this morning ;)- C**

Blair smirked and quickly replied

**Sorry to hear that - B **

_Buzz_

**Come on I need you ;) Look how ready I am - C**

Blair looked down at her phone and her eyes quickly widen and her mouth watered. Chuck had sent her a picture of his perfectly aroused penis. God she hated him

**Someones getting small- B **

She smirked

_Buzz_

**Oh really ? That's not what you said Last night - C**

_She bit her lips and smiled _

**Maybe I was faking it to boost your ego- B **

_Buzz_

**Well see about that - C **

**Okay, Tell your little friend to get ready - B**

_Buzz _

**Oh he's always ready for you… I love you - C**

**That's because I'm the boss and sadly I love you too - B **

_Buzz_

**Yes you are- C **

Blair smiled down at her phone and quickly put it way. She closed her eyes and entered a deep sleep. She woke up hours later to a thick hand grasping her butt. She quickly opened her eyes knowing exactly who it was.

"Bass, what do you think your doing?" She groaned as she quickly moved his hand away

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm feeling you up! You know how much I love your cake" he smirked "and well when I walked in it was all out of my flannel t-shirt I couldn't help myself" He quickly grabbed it again this time with a softer vibe

"Chuck" she moaned "Stop.." she quickly grabbed his hand pushed it off her "Where's Henry?"

"He and Dorota just stepped out" he smirked quickly pulling Blair on top of him "We have enough time to have our little desert in bed"

"Okay" she grinned as she lead down and kissed him "But we have to eat breakfast first" she laughed quickly jumping out of bed and running to the door

"Blair" Chuck groaned " We can eat breakfast later.. I've been hard for 4 hours now"

"Pity" she smirked just when she up locked the door Chuck grabbed her and pinned her up against the wall. Blair quickly wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer "so desert first huh?" she smirked

"Desert will definitely have to go first" he grinned and took her right there on the wall.

An hour later Chuck and Blair laid breathlessly on the floor of the room.

"That was great" Blair smiled

"I know" Chuck turned to her and smirked "I'm always good"

"Oh don't get cocky now" Blair laughed

"Oh I have every right to or .. 'Oh Chuck your so big, so big and thick' wasn't what you yelled a-couple times" he smirked "what happened? I thought you said I was small"

"I told you I yell those this to boost your ego" she replied quickly

"I'm sure you do" he grinned "How about we go at it again and you don't hum one word"

"Okay" Blair smiled 'Blair what are you getting yourself into?' she thought to her self which her thoughts quickly faded when she felt chuck enter her again 'come on Blair hold it in you can do it do not scr-' "OH GOD" she yelled as chuck speed rapidly increased

"I" _Thrust "_ LOVE" _Thrust_ 'YOU" Chuck shouted

"I love you too DON'T STOP! CHUCK DON'T STOP!" Blair shouted

"Oh, I have no plans in stopping anytime soon"Chuck whispered


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Bass your wife is on line 4" Chucks Secretary said walking into his office

"Thank you Valerie" Chuck replied while quickly pressing line 4 "Bass Industries this is Chuck Bass who is happily married to the beautiful Blair Waldorf Bass how may I help you?" he smirked

"_Yes hello , this is Blair Waldorf speaking, I was just wondering how my lovely amazing husband doing?"_ Blair replied

"Well your husband is doing great and he has a really big meeting in a few minutes" he smiled when he heard Blair giggle in the background

Chuck and Blair had been married for 7 years and hearing Blair call him her husband still made him so happy. It still surprised him to know he had a wife and a kid to come home to everyday. He loved Henry with all his heart. Henry was his pride possession and he had him wrapped around his finger.

"What are you laughing about " Chuck asked

"_Talking to yourself in third person again Bass?"_ she giggled

"Only with you beautiful"

"_Bass! Where did you go this morning? I woke up on an empty bed all by myself"_ Blair asked

Chuck could only Imagine the pout on her face and frowned. He hated not having his morning routines more then anything in the world. He hated not being able to wake up and kiss even hated working sometimes because it meant less time with Blair and Henry.

"I'm sorry I got a call about the meeting and I didnt want to wake you"

"_Henry was crying the whole limo ride to school. He was complaining about how his 'Daddy' was suppose to take him"_Blair explained _"I still cant believe he likes you better"_ she laughed _"Well yeah, he went on about how you guys always take a stole throw the park before you drop him at school….You better not be dropping him off late to school" _she said with a really serious tone

"He doesn't, we get off the limo and walk around the park. I drop him of at school at exactly 8:00 on the dot. Sometimes he gets there even earlier." He argued

"_Good, I was about to say 'your in big trouble Bass'"_

"What do I get if I am in trouble" Chuck smirked

"_Bass you have a meeting in a few minutes do you really want to have phone sex"_

"You're right " Chuck sighed "I guess I'll have to wait till tonight to get a little desert"

"_Alright Bass, I have to go! Get back to work" _Blair spoke

"Alright Baby, I'll see you tonight"

"_Okay, I love you Bass"_

"I love you took Blair… Blow me a kiss" he asked

Their it goes again that stupid laugh he fell in-love with followed by a kiss sound 'mwha' he heard and smiled

"See I am the Boss" Chuck Laughed

"_We are not going back to that"_ Blair scoffed_ "Have a nice day and hopefully your meeting goes well"_

"And hopefully you design many dresses today"

"_Yeah hopefully, Alright baby we seriously need to hangup. If we don't do it now you'll miss the meeting"_ Blair laughed

"Okay fine,,, Bye Blair I love you"

"_I love you too"_

_**Click**_

* * *

"DADDY" an excited Henry shouted as he ran into the foyer to greet his father

"Hey big boy" Chuck replied as he lifted his son in his arms and in-braced him in a hug "How was school?"

"Good"he smiled "I got two home wok, but mommy already help me do it"

"Helped Henry Helped" Blair corrected as she walked in and greeted her husband "Hey" she smiled

"Hey"

"Henry go up stairs and tell Rota to get you ready for dinner" Blair spoke

"Okay mommy, even though I know it because you and daddy want to kiss"he grinned and walked away

"I missed you today" Blair smiled as she wrapped her arms around Chucks neck "I woke up this morning with a really big itch and you weren't here to help me.. I've been supper horny lately"

"I'm here now" Chuck smirked as he pulled her closer to him "And I know you csn feel how ready I am"

"Yes I can" she smirked "get it back to its normal feel… Dinner first then later on tonight I can give you some pie and you can give me some cream… I have a huge sweet tooth tonight"

"Okay enough talk about later give me a kiss" Chuck laughed as he closed his mouth over hers. Blair quickly let her tongue enter his mouth as the kiss became intense.

"I knew it" Henry shouted as he walked in the foyer again "Daddy stop kissing mommy shes a girl" he wrinkled his nose "Girls have cooties"

Blair quickly pulled away and looked down at Henry "But you give mommy kisses" she argued

"Yeah but I'm aloud to your my mommy your mine" he stomped his feet "Daddy a boy, so he cant"

"Henry I am aloud to kiss your mommy I her husband" he laughed

"Fine" he pouted "you can kiss my mommy"

"Thank you" Chuck laughed

"Daddy?" Henry spoke

"yeah?"

"When are you and mommy getting a baby for me?"...

**THANKS FOR READING HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT :] PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW **


	3. Baby Baby Baby?

_"When are you and mommy getting a baby for me?"..._

"Henry do you want a little brother or sister?" Blair asked

"I no know but daddy say to tell you that I-" he stopped himself and quickly covered his mouth "sorry daddy" he finally spoke before looking down

"Its okay Hen, how about you go to the kitchen while me and mommy speak?" Chuck said quickly

"Okay daddy"

Henry quickly left the foyer leaving Chuck and Blair at their lonesome. Blair had asked Chuck if he wanted more children but he said that at the moment he didn't.

"Chuck…" Blair said tranquilly

"Blair look I-I want more kids I just I don't know... I wasn't sure if I was ready" He looked down "You know how scared I was when you were pregnant, I don't know what I would do If anything happened to you or to Henry"

"Chuck… there's no reason to be scared" Blair replied while rubbing Chucks back "I'm a Waldorf remember"

"Your more a Bass then a Waldorf" he smirked "You've had a lot of Bass in you and well-"

"Not funny" She scoffed "so do you want Children?"

"Yeah I do" he smiled "I don't want Henry to be raised as an only child like we were"

"Well then guess what?" she leered

"What?"

"I'm pregnant" she said happily

"What? When? How? Why didn't you tell me ?" he asked in a soft voice

"Wow using the 5 W's Bass" she giggled "And well I was going to tell you I was just waiting for the right moment. I just found out last week and I've been planing how to crack the news.. I wanted it to be special like when I told you I was

pregnant with Henry. Remember?"

"Yeah I do" he smiled

_***FLASH BACK***_

"_Blair" Chuck called as he walked in the had came home from work because Blair called him and told him to come home early that she wanted to make dinner_

"_In the kitchen" he heard her shout _

"_Hey" he said as he walked in the kitchen and greeted his wife with a passionate kiss "so whats for dinner"_

"_There's something sweet in the oven" Blair replied joyfully _

"_mmmm is there?" he smirked _

_"Yeah and it was created with love" she smiled _

_"Blair... why is their a bun in the oven" Chuck asked confused while opening the oven _

_"Because there's a bun in my oven" she smiled _

_"You mean...you-your- you're pregnant?" Chuck asked_

_"yeah" Blair responded a little teary eyed "We're going to be parents Bass" _

_"Blair please tell me this isn't a dream and that you really are pregnant" Chuck laughed in excitement _

_"its not a dream Bass... look " Blair said while pulling out a pregnancy test that read 'pregnant' in bold black letters. _

_"I love you " Chuck said as he embraced Blair in a hug and "I love you baby" he smiled and rubbed his hand on Blair soon to grow belly "I cant believe we finally did it... we made a little us and its going to be growing inside you soon" _

_"yeah it is" Blair smiled "I'm so happy we finally got a chance and that were having our happily ever after" _

_"I love Blair so so much" Chuck said tranquilly _

_"I love you too" Blair whispered as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips _

_"So no dinner?" Chuck asked _

_Blair giggled and looked up at him "its in the microwave... I kind of already ate mine" she laughed " sorry I was really hungry"_

_"Its alright baby" he smiled "You can sit with me while I eat... or you can go upstairs and shower so I can properly ravish you later" he grinned_

_"No NC-17 language around the baby..but I guess I'd like that" she smirked "so hurry cause I'm really horny"_

_***End of Flashback***_

* * *

"So does anyone else know ?" Chuck asked with a smile

"nope only you... I was going to tell Henry & I bought him a shirt that read 'I am a big brother' which I was going to make him wear it the day I was originally going to tell you but I guess I'll leave the shirt for another time"

"He can wear it the next time your pregnant and I'll act really surprised when I see the shirt " he smiled

"Oh so your already planing on getting me pregnant again and I haven't even giving birth to this baby yet" Blair laughed

"3 is a lucky number" he smiled

"You want three kids ?"

"or 4 or 5 or 6 or-" He went on but quickly cut short by Blair

"BASS are you crazy? I am not having 7 kids!We're not living in the 1900 there's a lot more to do other then having sex all the time." Blair explained "three kids and that's it"

"Yes mom" He grinned "What if you get pregnant after the 3rd time ? "

"Then we have that baby and then you get vasectomy" she replied

"What? I am not get a vasectomy.. cant you I don't know get your tubes tide? " he asked hesitantly

"You did not just ask me that" Blair scoffed "Oh so I have the babies and I have to get my tubes tide too ? Unbelievable" she pushed Chuck and kept walking "Oh and Chuck" she said quickly turning around

"yeah.."

"The guestroom has your name on it tonight" she scoffed "Oh and get ready for dinner"

"Blair you cant seriously be angry...Baby I'm sorry I didn't mean it" he begged "I'll get a vasectomy, I'll get my tubes tide, I'll -" he stopped and looked at Blair who was laughing hysterically "Whats so funny?"

"Your going to get your tubes tide? Bass is there something you want to tell me ? Are you a female?" she grinned

"If I was a female I wouldn't be able to get you pregnant now would I ?" he spoke while pulling Blair by her waist and pecking her on the lips "I'm sorry"

"Apology accepted" she smiled and kissed him softly " your so lucky I'm horny Bass..."

"Okay enough horny talk or I'll have to take you right here" he smirked "come on time for dinner"

"OK fine" she pouted "even though I'm craving dessert"

"so no more guest room for me?" Chuck asked quickly

"no...not anymore your getting your tubes tide right"

"your not going to let that go are you?"Chucked questioned

"Nope I'm not" she giggled "Okay seriously I'm starving"

"Mommy, Daddy uncle Nate is coming" Henry shouted

"You invited Nate?" Blair asked curiously

"No I didn't But that's never stopped him before has it?" he chuckled

"No it hasn't" she laughed "Now come on lets get ready for dinner" Blair took Chucks hand and guided him up the staircase.

_***3O Minutes later***_

"MOMMY DADDY UNCLE NATE IS HERE" Chuck and Blair heard Henry shout from the kitchen

"Alright Bass we have to go downstairs" Blair spoke as she pushed Chuck off her

Chuck and Blair were originally going upstairs to change but one thing led to another and well Chuck can be very persuasive.

"No…. I haven't even gotten a chance to do that thing you like" he smirked

"Bass that's enough" she giggled as she step out off bed and retrieved her clothes "Lets go eat we'll continue this later" she smirked

"Oh trust me we will..."


End file.
